


Elegiac

by pasteladins



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fire Emblem Heroes Book II Spoilers, Fjorm is mentioned, Gen, Group Hugs, Gunnthra is mentioned, Sharena/Anna is hinted, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteladins/pseuds/pasteladins
Summary: The recent events have caused you to make a terrible discovery regarding the Askran royals and their Commander. All that you need is a promise -- that things will be alright.





	Elegiac

Your stomach churned as you remembered staring at Gunnthra’s lifeless body. Tears pricked your eyes, blurring your vision. How close you were finally able to meet her. Dream after dream, she gave you advice, and because of her, you were now about to perform a rite to dispel Muspell’s flames.

And yet, you could never say thank you in person. Your fateful meeting had been ruined because the King of Muspell had made it to the sanctuary first. His fiery axe brought down onto the crown princess, ending her life.

Nightfall arrived, and Askr had set up camp quite a way from the incident. Fjorm had retired to her tent early that night, lamenting not only the death of another family member, but the recent escape of the Muspell generals.

You could not eat dinner -- the sight of Gunnthra’s singed body made you feel ill, so you opted to walk around camp for the rest of the night. Boots dragged languidly across the snow, the white puffs staining your footwear as you put little effort in your walking. It had been hours since you began walking, but time seemed nonexistent as you travelled out further beyond camp.

Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard the rustling of frantic movement approaching. Snow crunched beneath your boots as you turn around and hover your hand over Breidablik’s holster. However, you vision clears up and you spot the family blue hair and golden crown. Your shoulders slump as your hands hang lazily on your sides.

“Kiran!”

“Alfonse…”

The prince was panting -- how long had he been running? His brows were furrowed as he spoke. “What are you doing so far away from camp?! It’s dangerous out here!” His voice was not reprimanding, rather, he sounded panicked. His gloved hands sought out your own as he inspected your dark expression.

He did not have to ask why you were so forlorn. After what happened today, there was no doubt you would be upset. He remembers spotting you earlier that day walking around camp -- your eyes looked dull despite the glimmering snow shining against them.

He wanted to approach you, but it seemed futile as you ignored the greetings and calls from the other heroes; the prince assumed it was best to leave you alone. However, he soon regretted his decision when you decided to stray a little too far from camp, at night, no less.

A heavy sigh escapes his lips, and you glance at the visible puff of cold air as he pulls your cowl up in order to protect you from the frigid weather. He takes note of your shivering state and reddened cheeks, instantly pulling you close.

“...come now. Let us return to our tent. I believe that is enough walking.” His voice was quiet, and he gently wrapped his arm around yours, guiding you back to camp. 

Your quietness only confirmed Alfonse’s assumptions. Pushing you to speak now would only make matters worse, so the two of you returned to camp in an unsettling silence.

It took very little time to prepare for bed, your body feeling more relaxed in your warm and snug sleepwear. The heavy blankets helped ease any tension, and you bury your head against the plush pillow as you wait for your beloved to join you. You decide to close your eyes, hoping that sleep may soothes your worries, but a question nags at the back of your head. It pokes at your mind; its incessant prodding makes you scrunch your face in disgust. You purse your lips, endeavoring to keep it shut and trapped.

Still, a part of you wants to know...

Ever since Gunnthra’s death, you began to wonder. Had Surtr not been blocking Gunnrtha’s body, would you have been able to revive her? And if you couldn’t…

Before you could finish that thought, you feel the rustling of blankets, followed by a pair of arms that embrace you. You allow yourself to be pulled into the prince’s chest, but you force your eyes to open. 

With a tilt of your head, you are now facing him -- your eyes staring into his.

Finally, after so many hours, you decided to speak.

“...Alfonse?”

“Hm?” He brushes a strand of your hair behind your ear.

Your heart races, unsure whether you want to know the answer to your question. Anxiously, you play with the fabric of his shirt, and you look away for a moment in order to collect yourself.

“Kiran?” Alfonse brings you back to reality. His eyes are laced with concern -- a part of you does not want to ask. _Remain in your ignorant state! Don’t make this any worse than it has to be!_

“I was… wondering…” You ignore your thoughts that are screaming at you to stop, and instead you take hold of Alfonse’s hand. “...Gunnthra… she couldn’t be revived, could she?”

There is a moment of silence before the prince replies. “No.” It is short, but his voice lingers and dies down -- as if he wanted to say more but opted to keep quiet.

“People from _this_ Nifl… they cannot be revived.”

“Correct.”

A silence looms over both of you, and you noticed that Alfonse’s grip becomes tighter; he is no longer able to look at you.

“So then…” As you began, your mind finally placing the pieces together. “People from _this_ Askr…” His jaw is clenched as you continue your question. “...you, Sharena, and the Commander…” His brows are knit with worry. “...you can’t be revived?”

A sickening silence rings in your ears, the harsh winds of the icy kingdom being the only noise that breaks the quietness, and you hate it. You grip on his clothes as you await his answer, but the lack of it already confirms what you have been fearing.

“ _Alfonse...”_ Tears cloud your vision, and you risk looking up at the prince with shining eyes. _“...Please…”_

Another bout of uncomfortable silence lingers before you feel the rise of his chest. “...If anyone from this Askr were to fall in battle… we cannot be revived…” He answers you in a hushed whisper, but to you, it rings painfully loud in your head, making you dizzy and your head is pounding.

Anger boils inside you, but you are not sure who it is aimed for. 

“You _knew_ this, and you didn’t tell me?” The rising volume of your voice is accompanied by a trembling tone. The prince’s gaze is concentrated only on the tent flap. He could not bear to look at you, his heart already breaking at the feeling of your hot tears spilling onto his clothes. 

The grip on your hand softens as he gives it a squeeze. “I… I’m sorry. If we told you, then you would not have allowed us to fight on the front lines.”

“Of course I wouldn’t!” You quickly retort, eyes glaring up at the prince. “I never liked the idea of reviving heroes, _especially_ you! But now… now it’s completely different! I-I can’t… I won’t allow the three of you to fight in such risky positions!”

“You will do no such thing!” The Askran royal challenges you, finally making eye contact. His fierce determination makes your own resolve crumble. “The three of us are fully aware of what might happen, and we accept it. You don’t have to concern yourself over this.” 

“What?” You respond with a harsh whisper. “You can’t just say that and expect me to get over this!” Your anger was enough to push yourself into a sitting position. “Gods, you don’t understand--”

“ _I_ don’t understand?!” Now it was the prince’s turn to sit up, his taller stature making you look powerless. “Every day, I have to watch you run to the frontlines. You lack training, and even one direct hit can be fatal! I have to accept the fact that the person I love has to go out and risk their life every day, and there is _nothing_ I can do about it!”

His words ring clearly in your head, making you immediately regret your previous choice of words. Before you can come up with a response, Alfonse lets out a trembling sigh, lowering his head as to avoid showing any signs of tears. You spot them anyways, and it only makes your heart ache worse.

“...don’t say that I don’t understand, because I know all too well the feeling that you are experiencing right now, and I have tried so hard to keep that from hurting you. 

You clutch the bed sheets between your fingers, eyes silently studying the prince’s trembling hands.

“...I’m so sorry.” You whisper, causing Alfonse to raise his head. “I-I should’ve thought about what I was saying...  Of course, you would understand.” Your shoulders relax as you feel his hands coming up to hold yours. Instinctively, you scoot closer, looking up at the prince with tear stained eyes.

“But I…” You no long repress your emotions, and you don’t fight the hot wet tears that cascade down your face. “...I don’t… want to lose you…”

“I know.” He pulls you into his chest, his hand stroking the back of your head.

Any attempts to keep your composure intact fails, and you choke out a sob. One after another, you cling to Alfonse, fingers curling against his fabric as you wail.

“Th-This isn’t fair…!” You weep, tugging yourself as close as you could to the prince. “This…”

“I know…” He repeats in a softer decibel.

You cry until your throat feels raw and your eyes are bloodshot. A wave of exhaustion takes over, and your almost fall limp as you close your eyes. However, anxiety pulls you back, the fear of losing your beloved comrades still prominent.

Despite the croaking in your voice, you muster up the strength to speak.

“Al...fonse…”

The prince pulls away only to look at you in the eyes. Witnessing your swollen bloodshot eyes tugs at his heart. “Yes, Kiran?” His voice is gentle, nothing but pure love emanating from it.

You force yourself to sit up straight, a newfound determination rising. “I want to see Sharena and the Commander.”

You need no explanation, and the prince wastes no time in helping you out of bed. There is no time to change, instead, he wraps you in his cape before guiding you out of the tent and into the frigid cold.

Both of you spot the light of a campfire in the center of camp along with two familiar figures. Anna is sitting on a log, one arm slung over Sharena’s shoulders as they silently watch the flame together.

The sound of crunching footsteps catches their attention and they raise their heads to see you and Alfonse. The princess catches a glimpse of your tear stained cheeks and she immediately feels her throat tighten.

She already knows what this is about.

No words need to be exchanged as you and Alfonse take a seat next to the pair. Anna eyes you cautiously. Her hold on the princess is tight, and her shoulders tense as she watches you calm your breathing. 

“I…” Your fingers clench tight around the prince’s cape as you force yourself to speak, gaze down casted on the cackling fire. “...I know you want to fight, a-and I can’t stop you, but…”

A hand pats your back and you shudder at the contact. Your head shoots up only to face Sharena, a sad smile on her lips as she rubs your back.

“We’ll be careful. We promise.” Her earnest pledge resonates with your heart, a warmth spreading through your chest as the faintest of smiles tugs at your lips.

Suddenly, she is joined by Anna, who leans in close in order to place her hand on your shoulder. “And we all have each other’s backs, you know that, right?” The fire reflects from her eyes, only making her reassurance more prominent.

For the first time since Gunnthra’s death, a chuckle escapes your lips, and Alfonse can’t help a fond smile from appearing.

“Yes… I do… Thank you.” Though it is a faint whisper, your voice is heard among your companions, and you finally feel at ease with yourself.

The silence does not last forever, as Sharena immediately pulls you into a hug. Her soft nightclothes are warm, and her golden falls onto your face. Despite this, you don’t let go, instead bringing your arm around her as she tightens her embrace.

The princess lets go only for a moment, pulling her brother’s collar with one hand, and Anna’s sleeve with the other. Now, everyone is in the embrace, and you swore you had never felt so warm and safe in your life.

“Yes… We’ll protect each other…” Alfonse whispers from behind you, kissing the top of your head.

“And we’ll come out of this together.” You mumble, closing your eyes as you savor this moment, making sure to remember every little detail about it. How Sharena’s hair tickles your nose, how Alfonse’s chin rest atop your head, and how Anna’s arm pulls you close.

And at that moment. You understand.

Everything will be alright.


End file.
